Secrets Revealed
by Noonie
Summary: A few years have passed since Katherine saw Eliot last. They meet up once again only this time it's Katherine who needs the Leverage teams help. Fiery passions ignite once again between Eliot and Katherine. Secrets will be revealed this time; almost more than anyone can handle. Rated M for intense sexual scenes, bloodplay, and violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters used from The Vampire Diaries or Leverage. They are only borrowed for my own musings. I do not make any kind of monetary profit from these writings._

**A/N: This is a continuation of Secrets my one shot of Katherine and Eliot.**

Security was easy to get passed with a quick compel, a fake identity with a newly made badge, and some luck. Katherine quickly scanned the hallway that led to the store room that held the file folders she desired. The security camera was high and to right of the door she wanted access to. Sensing a few heartbeats in the area and a fast heartbeat quickly approaching she pulled out a stapler she stole from one of the offices and with a quick flick of the wrist tossed it at the camera breaking it off it's mount into a crumbled pile of scrap on the floor.

"Shit." Hardison cursed.

Eliot who was on fast approach to the access door of the store room stopped suddenly. "What?" He asked as he scanned the hall to see if someone was coming.

"I just lost feed to the camera in front of the door. I can't tell ya man if anyone is coming when you get in there." Hardison explained from his spot in the van with the laptop in front of him.

"Then I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way." Eliot grumbled into the ear piece as he shot down the hall to the store room.

Katherine acted quickly after she took the camera out. She came up to the key pad, ripped it from the wall, and interchanged some of the wires and the door unlocked. She stepped inside and quickly scanned over the boxes of files looking for the number she needed.

That fast paced heartbeat was closer now and she feared it was a guard who caught on to her plan. Security wasn't due for a shift change for another hour but she couldn't rule out an early one.

"I think someone else is after something here too." Eliot gasped in surprise as he came upon the door and the ripped out security pass code key pad.

"What makes you think that?" Nate said back while he was in his office planning the next move.

"Broken security feed camera and now broken keypad." He explained as he opened the door.

"Proceed with caution." Nate said.

"No shit Sherlock." Eliot said into the ear piece in a low tone but Katherine caught it.

She had found the box, but had yet to find the file. She wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for this company not believing in computers and everything still being in paper format. Fuck, she cursed under her breath as she saw a man emerge from the doorway. She put her mask on, didn't want to muss her hair up, but apparently she had no choice in the matter.

She was already in her get away outfit of black. Black pants slim fit, black boots, black turtle neck, and now black ski mask. She kept looking through the files praying she could find what she wanted, knock this guy out, and then return home.

Fate was not in her favor. Eliot heard someone going through a box and heard them curse. He put his mask on, didn't want to, but didn't want who ever was able to get in here to know who he was.

He squared his shoulders as he came upon the scene of a thin form searching a box. It was the same box he needed.

"Hey." He said and watched as a female form stood with a file in her hands.

"Hey." She smiled with ruby red lips.

Well he's not a guard. That was a small relief but by the way he held himself he was more trouble. She watched his gaze go to the folder and then snap back up to her.

"Don't tell me you want this one?" Katherine said.

"Looks like it." Eliot said.

"Not happening." She said and watched him smile.

"Was hopin' you'd say that." He grinned and stepped up to her in a fighting stance.

Katherine slid the folder in between some other boxes and stood before this guy. She didn't take a fighting stance, didn't need to. She watched him go for a simple move and she blocked it seeing it coming a mile away. She grabbed his arm, twisted it to almost breaking, and threw him into a wall.

He recovered quicker than Katherine expected and nodded her respect. With a flurry of movement he attacked her and she blocked or took the shot with little damage and again caught him but instead of using his arm as the leverage she kicked his feet out from under him.

She moved faster than anyone Eliot has ever faced. He tried his hardest to keep her in one corner of the room while Parker was hanging from the ceiling trying to get that folder from between the boxes.

Mr. Good fighter wasn't alone Katherine mused as she heard the steady heartbeat enter the room from the ceiling. While she distracted the masked wonder with a quick jab to his head and hit him hard enough knock his head sideways, she pulled out a ninja star and threw it slicing the rope the other one was hanging from clean through making her fall on the other side of the boxes far enough away from the folder that she had to make extra effort to get there.

Eliot looked over his shoulder to see Parker frowning before she hit the floor. Katherine took that moment to run to the folder, pull it from the boxes, and jump to the piece of rope dangling from the ceiling. She climbed out of the room and found that this nice piece of equipment was rigged to the roof of the building and she climbed all the way to the top.

Both Eliot and Parker looked at each other, then to the rope that was a good 10 feet from the floor, back to each other.

"Fuck." Eliot swore, "Hardison she's on the roof, with the folder."

"What, who?" Hardison said confused.

"The person who got in here just before me." Eliot said as he and Parker scrambled to get to the roof.

"You got beat by a girl?" Hardison joked.

"Damnit Hardison, just see if you can see her from the roof cameras." Eliot barked.

Katherine made it to the top of the 20 floors of the building. She had rolled the folder up stuck it in her pants while she scanned the rooftop for the side she was going to jump from. The building had a side building 10 floors high. She was going to jump onto it and then to the ground. Twenty floors was pushing her jumping skills.

"Yeah I see her, in all black right?" Hardison said.

"That's her. What's she doing?" Eliot asked as him and Parker was on the 18th floor stairwell.

"She's running around the edge of the rooftop, I'm guessing looking for a way to climb down." Hardison informed Eliot.

Parker was faster up the stairs and she was the first to burst through the rooftop doors. She ran almost smack dab into Katherine. Katherine took her in a hold from behind and held her tight as she backed up to the side of the building she was going to jump from. Eliot came out, seeing the situation he put his hands up.

"Don't." Katherine yelled over the high winds to Eliot as she put a knife up to Parker's throat.

Parker let Eliot distract this woman while she picked the folder slowly from her pants.

"Where you gonna go?" Eliot said watching her inch closer to the edge.

"Down." Katherine smiled as she pushed Parker forward with Parker holding onto the folder and jumped.

Parker caught herself from hitting the rooftop hard, that push was that hard, and Eliot ran to the side of the rooftop and looked over to see the woman jump to the ground and land on her feet gracefully.

Hardison had trained the rooftop and parking lot cameras onto her fleeing form and started the facial recognition software. She took off in a golden Mercedes SLS with no license plates.

* * *

Back at the office of Leverage Inc. Portland branch Nate was rounding everyone up for a briefing on what transpired at the company. Eliot couldn't sit down. He paced with pent up anger and frustration fueling his energy.

"Who the hell was that?" Eliot began as he searched the faces of the people he called family.

Nate used the remote to pull up a picture on the big screen. "Her name is Katherine Pierce." He showed a current state driver's license. "Says she's 21, living in a home on the east side of Portland."

"Could be a fake ID." Hardison spoke up.

"Yeah she didn't move like a 21 year old." Parker said. She witnessed some of the fight with Eliot before she was spotted.

Eliot stared at the picture. Holy shit, no way. He ran his hand through his hair. It was the same hair, same mischievous smile, same chocolate brown eyes he lost him self in all those years ago. Now it all made sense. She could hear Parker's heartbeat, she heard his, she jumped to that rope with easy, and she landed ten stories down twice, that car. It all made sense except why did she want that folder too?

Nate saw Eliot's body language, he knew this woman. "Care to share Eliot?" Nate asked as he saw the confused looks on Eliot's face.

That wall went back up and Eliot sat down. He didn't know how much he should say about all this. He figured it was safe to say he knew her from the field.

"Yeah it's a fake ID, same name as I know her by, but that's not her age. I wonder if that's even her house." He said as all eyes landed on him.

"Dude she jumped from that rooftop, I have it on tape." Hardison pulled it up to show that she did indeed jump ten stories, twice.

"Yeah Katherine has skills. I met her a long time ago; she's good, like me." Eliot felt that was comfortable enough to reveal.

"Looks like she might be better." Sophie added.

"I just don't get what she'd want in this folder." Eliot said as he held it up.

"Same as us, would she want the patents?" Parker asked.

"There's more in the folder than patents." Hardison spoke up as he showed more numbers and the pages on the screen.

It was all mumbo jumbo to Eliot. It was chemical equations, addresses with locations for things that didn't make sense. Nate spoke, "Not sure, but when she figures out we have this I'm sure we will see her again."

* * *

"Shit fuck shit fuck." Katherine exclaimed after she found out they got the folder anyway.

They probably didn't even know what they had but all be damned if she was going to let them figure it out. Katherine put out a bounty on the heads of the duo and waited for any information to slide her way.

Almost within the hour of posting it on a secret forum she received valuable information about a group of people who worked for a corporation called Leverage Inc. This information included photos and a list of their skills. She thanked Sterling from Interpol with a handsome reward of half a million dollars and a promise he'd get that date with her he's been wanting for a few months now.

_Humans_, Katherine thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

Nathan Ford was their fearless leader. He was a good guy gone bad and now led this riff raff. He was the Mastermind and came up with all kinds of schemes for this group who were a modern day Robin Hood and his band of merry men.

Sophie Deveroux, grifter could get them into anywhere with her manipulations. She was a looker and seemed to have the eye of Nathan Ford.

Alec Hardison, the technical geek. He could hack into anything she read down the list and swore when she saw he had facial recognition software from NSA.

Parker, just plain Parker, was best thief in the world. Katherine had to agree with that.

Eliot Spencer, hitter. Oh my God I beat up Eliot. Katherine giggled with glee but at the same time was worried. She hadn't seen Eliot for years. He used to come to her for that sense of adventure that could only come from being with a vampire both with sex and being fed from. She'd also feed him her blood. He had begged her to come with him, but it wasn't the time. Klaus was always after her but with him desiccated and not a bother to her she used this time to clean up her messes; one of which was this information that company had.

Well this would surely be interesting. Leverage Inc. was housed above a newly opened restaurant. She looked over the security of the building and the placement of the cameras. This was going to be no easy task. Her only way into this place and that information was through Eliot.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters used from The Vampire Diaries and Leverage. I do not make any profit from the use of these characters._

**A/N: Glad to see this story is grabbing some attention. This Chapter is rated M for sexual scenes and bloodplay and I mean it this time. *hearts***

* * *

The next evening, making sure everyone was at the Leverage office, Katherine pulled up across the street in full view of their security camera. She was driving the same golden Mercedes SLS as she used for her get away car. This time she wasn't in her working black. Her long brown locks were in curls, her feet were in high black Louboutin heels, dark blue skinny jeans were tightly wrapping her long legs, and she wore a blood red silken blouse that was off one shoulder. She didn't even bother with sunglasses as she stood against her car.

"She's here." Hardison said as he pulled up the visual from the camera.

Everyone came to look as she stood by her car.

"What's she waiting for?" Parker asked as she noticed the woman not moving from the side of her vehicle.

"Maybe she wants someone to come outside." Sophie guessed.

"Could be a trap?" Nate offered, as he looked to Eliot.

"She wants me to come outside." Eliot said.

"Then it's definitely a trap." Parker said.

"I think this is her way of saying, come talk to me without me having to come inside. We don't want her to come inside, trust me." Eliot said as he was going to grab his leather jacket.

"Be careful and keep your com on." Nate said knowing full well he wasn't going to be able to keep Eliot from going out there.

Eliot briskly walked across the street to Katherine. She looked delicious in red, he had told her that once and it never changed.

"Kat," Eliot said in greeting. "I didn't know that was you." He said referring to that fight.

"Wasn't supposed to know, but if it's any consolation I didn't know it was you either." Katherine smiled and toyed with his collar.

"You were that focused on what you were stealing to be able to tell?" He questioned.

"Happens," She curled a lock of his hair with her fingertip. "It's longer."

Nate in the office spoke to Eliot, "Enough flirting, ask her what she was after."

"You haven't changed." Eliot said.

"Yeah, I like this look." She stroked his cheek and then with speed Eliot was fully aware she had, but didn't have the ability to stop, pulled the ear bud from his ear and stomped on the ground. She opened her car door and motioned to Eliot to come with her. "Trust me, I don't trust your team, but I do trust you. Come on I'll tell you why I was there."

Eliot rounded her car and got inside. "They are going to be so pissed."

Katherine pulled away from the restaurant and into some back alleys that don't have traffic cams. "I'm sure Nate is shitting bricks, Mastermind had no idea I was going to do that." Katherine giggled.

"Checked up on us huh?" Eliot smiled.

"Well yeah needed to know who I was up against. Also the guy that gave me the information was thorough enough for me to get the idea he doesn't like you guys much." Katherine offered as they came up behind a hotel and she stopped.

"We have a few enemies." Eliot said.

"I can imagine." She got out of the car and stood before Eliot who got out of the car as well.

"I missed you." Katherine said before she wrapped her arms around Eliot's neck and kissed him passionately.

The kiss seemed to last forever as Katherine fought for dominance and wasn't easily rewarded. Eliot is a great lover and fighter but never was he the subservient one; only to Katherine and she knew it.

Eliot had to pull away to breathe, "We need to lay low until I can figure this out. My team will come after me."

"I know." Katherine led the way to the back of the hotel. Instead of going into a service entrance, she took a sharp left to an unmarked door. From there it was down a few twists and turns that came to a door she opened with a "Voila".

It was a whole apartment hidden deep underground. Everything you could possibly need was here. "This was an old storage and housing unit back in the days of Prohibition. I remodeled of course, but I did keep some of the furniture and that old iron stove that was still in good order; seems to give this place some character."

"No one would know this is here except for that car of yours is hard to miss." Eliot said.

"Hope your friends don't try and come near it. Anyone tries to drive her and she explodes. I've had a rough time of it lately Eliot I don't take chances anymore." Katherine explained when she saw Eliot begin to worry she pulled a cell phone from a bucket of cell phones. "Here call them, tell them you are okay, and not to come looking for you. If they won't accept that say I'll have you back in 2 hours if I'm even one minute late they can send the cavalry."

"Is this phone traceable?" Eliot asked before he punched the numbers.

"No." Katherine smiled and let Eliot talk down the dogs.

"So what's in the folder, Kat?" Eliot got straight to the point.

"The chemical break down of my blood." She said as she acted like she was paying attention to her nails.

Eliot shot forward, "What? How could you let someone get a hold of that?"

"Long story, short, I traded a few drops of my blood for a favor." Katherine explained as she invaded Eliot's space. "I later cashed in that favor and it saved my life, just didn't expect them to take my blood and figure it out. Damn stupid technology."

"So those bits of chemical this and add that is the secret to immortality?" Eliot couldn't believe he was asking that as he shook his head and tried to pull away from Katherine. It was hard enough trying to understand all this while being distracted by Katherine's presence.

Katherine was his one weakness back in the day. She oozed sex appeal and later found a place in his heart no one has filled since. She's feisty, brazen, and there was a challenge present in every word she spoke. She was a mystery until she bit him and shared her blood; then she became more. The enigma of who she was and why she did what she did was never explained but here she was in front of him, tempting his very soul, not unlike the devil himself.

"I'm not sure if they could really recreate the effects of my blood, Eliot, but even if they can't they hold the secret to vampirism. I'm not sure if that hard copy was the only one, or just the one from that company. That man owns one other and it's more of a fortress compared to where I went." Katherine closed the gap between herself and Eliot.

Eliot pushed Katherine into the nearest wall causing plaster to buckle beneath her. Black veins crawled from under the skin of her eyes to her cheeks as redness clouded her eyes. Eliot watched her fangs descend and leaned in to give her a rough kiss.

Eliot grunted when their positions were switched and Katherine pressed him into the wall. She placed her leg between his and rotated her hip so it caused friction against the already raging hard on in Eliot's jeans. Eliot hissed at the contact and leaned his head up and against the wall as Katherine worked her skills on causing as much contact with still being clothed.

Katherine pulled back a step and Eliot opened his eyes to the sudden loss of contact. He wasn't disappointed as he lowered his gaze into her smoldering brown flames and noticed she had stripped down to her black lacey strapless bra and matching panties.

"Like what you see?" She teased as she acted like she dropped something and bent over to pick up the imaginary item from behind her so she twisted to give an outstanding view of her ass and legs.

Eliot was on her in a split second and pushed her to the red leather couch in the center of the room. He kept her bent over, ripped the thin fabric of her panties so they fell from her to the floor and put his face directly into her dripping wetness.

Eliot licked along her folds rewarded with her slick juices flowing onto his tongue. Katherine sighed at his aggressiveness and when it hit her bundle of nerves she bucked against him. Eliot pulled away for all of ten seconds; enough time for him to rid himself of his shirt and jeans.

"Get on your knees." Eliot ordered Katherine and she complied by climbing onto the couch cushions and spread herself wide for him.

Eliot grabbed a fist full of her curly locks and pulled her back to him bending her back like composite bow while he rammed his need full force into her velvety heat. "Jesus." Eliot breathed between thrusts. She was tight as ever and fit him like a glove.

It seemed as if this rough treatment had its rewards as she grew slicker with each of this thrusts. Eliot let go of her hair and put both hands, each on one shoulder, and pulled her back on his dick harshly. Katherine held onto the couch as it rocked with each thrust and her cries of wanton passion echoed in the walls of the apartment.

Eliot needed this; she…his Katherine didn't break. Even as he thought that her heated walls crashed on his dick in frantic spasms as her first orgasm hit. Eliot didn't give her time to come down from that high as he pounded even faster into her getting another orgasm faster that before. It had been too long since Eliot's last romp and he couldn't hold out for another orgasm; coming hard, Eliot gripped Katherine's hips in a bruising hold. He threw his head back in a toe curling growl as he released within her.

Eliot just pulled out and crashed on the couch as Katherine straddled his lap and nudged his head up so she could nuzzle his neck. A few small kisses were placed on his pulse before a sudden strike of fangs and a warm sense of bliss swept over him. Eliot's dick twitched when she moaned in satisfaction and pulled from him licking the wounds closing them. Katherine felt the stirrings in Eliot's loins and she rubbed her core on his newly filling dick eliciting another growl from Eliot's sinful, kiss swollen lips.

This time with Eliot pinned beneath her Katherine took control easing her self onto his engorged cock. She'd bounce for a few seconds on it and then grind onto him slowing the pace to an agonizing rhythm.

"Fuck, Kat." Eliot breathed when she'd torture him and then he'd snarl when she resumed riding him.

Katherine pulled Eliot's long locks back forcing his head to bend and she licked her tongue from the base of his neck following the long column of his throat to his chin.

Eliot knew he was at Katherine's mercy. She was going to be the one to decide when he came so he handed over his soul to this demon and let her play as she liked.

Katherine knew she'd have to finish this off so she could plan her next move and get Eliot back to his people before they started the witch hunt. One firmly placed stroke with forcing her muscles to clench and Eliot was done for. While he panted she bit her wrist and placed the bleeding wound in front of Eliot's mouth and watched him drink fascinated at how perfect he was at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters used from The Vampire Diaries and Leverage. I'm only borrowing said characters to use in a plot I own._

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read this story. Makes my day that people enjoy it. I'd love to have a few reviews although they won't be the reason for updates ( I personally hate that requirement of some writers ). I apologize for the next few Chapters being updated later than usual; life has it's way of taking over my mind and I can't use a good muse when that happens.**

* * *

Katherine pulled her car in front of the restaurant and Leverage Inc. After their glorious sex session, one thing she missed from Eliot but not the only thing, they had discussed that she should bring her problem to the group Eliot worked with.

Katherine had put on a different pair of skinny jeans, faded blue with a few rips this time, a black tight t shirt with a pair of pink lips on the front, and glittery blue Louboutin high heels that wrapped around her ankles with ribbons and had a wedge heel that was tan.

Eliot led her into the building with his hand guiding her by her lower back. It was an intimate showing of trust on his part for his group to see while it was a trusting place for Katherine to let him touch her in front of people.

Once inside the offices of Leverage Inc. Eliot led Katherine into the main conference room and had her sit on a chair of her own, while the whole crew she had been briefed on looked at her with distrust and Parker gave her a look of hate Katherine hasn't seen in anyone's eyes since Stefan.

Nathan Ford, their leader sat with his arms crossed as he spoke, "Why is she here, Eliot?"

Katherine scrunched her nose in disgust as this Nate guy talked to Eliot as if she was here. "I need your help. First off I'm sorry I gave you all a run for your money I didn't have a clue to who you all were. Secondly I also needed what was in that folder and what I need maybe also stored at the Stylus Research Facility also ran by the same man who owns Oregon Oil. I can't say for certain if he has it there also, would make sense since its research that found it out."

"If we are to help you Miss Pierce we need more information than that. What is it Mr. Reginald McAlester has of yours?" Nathan said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I really don't want to say." Katherine wasn't sure how to put it without revealing her secret.

"Then I don't know what we can do." Nathan put simply.

Eliot was getting agitated by the second and uproar of voices began in an argument that this team has worked on less as long as things didn't get in the wrong hands. Mr. McAlester had something that in his hands would be detrimental, Eliot argued.

Katherine looked to the other members of the room and watched as they let Eliot have it out with Nate. This seemed to be a regular occurrence she mused and let them continue their discussion.

The discussion ended with Eliot storming over to Nate's hidden compartment of alcohol and pulling out richly brown bourbon, pouring into a crystal snifter, and downing a double shot worth in one gulp. Nate glared at Eliot for apparently knowing where that was and sat down with a thud on one of the black leather couches.

"May I have one?" Katherine asked looking at Nate then to Eliot who poured her the same and she took down the liquid in the same one gulp Eliot had. "Very nice single malt, Mr. Ford," Katherine complimented.

Nate smiled briefly at the compliment and then turned his game face on as Katherine made herself more comfortable in her chair. Instead of sitting in the leather chair she leaned on the side of the armchair and dangled her legs over the other side.

Sophie eyed her from top to bottom her eyes resting on her glittery shoes; if she wasn't mistaken that single pair of shoes cost over two thousand dollars.

"Can you pay us?" Sophie asked gaining a look of distrust from Nate but he shrugged it off figuring Sophie had to be going somewhere with this.

"Of course," Katherine smiled wickedly then turned to her gaze upward to Eliot standing behind her chair looking down on her. "I can pay you for your help plus any expenses that are required. Do you require a down payment, a show of good faith per say, to get this started?"

"That would be great, Nate will come around he's just been so stressed lately." Sophie just accepted the arrangement. "I would think each of us would like 200 grand a piece and then expenses will have to be added on as the job goes on."

"I can arrange for one million to be placed in any account you have the numbers for right now. I'll pay expenses at the end of this. I pay you all your salary as a sign of good faith, but if you are all as good as I know you are you won't disappoint." Katherine said as she was handed a card with a ten digit account number on it from Hardison.

Katherine pulled her blackberry from her back pocket without having to get up from the chair and started the necessary arrangements. "Oh and hacker," Katherine eyed Hardison from upside down and she leaned her head back on the arm rest of the chair, "I'm transferring my money from one account of many I have that has exactly the right amount of money for this transaction, please be a dear and don't try to hack my Wi-Fi connection or this account to see more information about me. I will be notified immediately if you do and all bets are off on what I'll do to you." Katherine smiled as she righted herself.

Eliot chuckled, "Told you she was good." He said to the entire group. Nate still had an air of distrust about him but a job was a job and if she was paying them upfront, along with the alternate revenue stream, they weren't going to be hurting money wise.

"Let's get straight into it then," Hardison said as he watched one million dollars enter into that account, "How did you jump 10 stories twice and land just fine? You beat up Eliot, outsmarted Parker, broke keypads, got passed security on a job that was definitely more than a one person job, and now you need our help at this other facility because you can't do it alone? Please help me fill in why?"

Katherine sat up straighter and looked to Eliot who shrugged. "I'm good, but I'm not that good. Stylus will be on alert after my other break in. It's a government research facility, so they have a tighter security, they don't use paper all is computerized and I don't know much about that stuff. Usually on a job like this I would take 6 months seducing a high staff member and get all the information out of them, but I don't have time if McAlester knows I'm coming to collect an item of mine and all the research he's done on it. He may," Katherine coughed, "try and use it on someone."

"I had a contact of mine look at all that chemical stuff, he told me it's weird. Its base is blood, but all the other strange equations along with doctor coded ingredients has him utter confused." Hardison added. "Is it your blood?"

"Can't hide anything from you guys can I?" Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Yes. I have a rare disease, untreatable. However I'm sure McAlester is planning on recreating this disease, perhaps bio-chemical weapon, or some such non-sense. As we can see this would be detrimental." Katherine paused giving some thought to this and knowing it would be worse than anything she's sure McAlester could dream up.

Nate came back to the conversation now with his eyes focused on Katherine, "Why couldn't you tell us that before?"

Katherine stood faster than most eyes could follow except Eliot who had drunk some of her blood earlier, "I'm sensitive about it okay." She threw her hands up in the air and moved over to Eliot, "It's not easy to talk about to people I don't trust." Katherine put her hands on Eliot's shoulders and started to rub him soothing his bristling attitude and in turn soothing hers.

Katherine would hope to never have to tell Eliot but after they have shared blood for so many times he's bonded to her. His emotions would be felt by her even miles away, while she wasn't sure whether he could feel hers or not, but after this bristle to her uncomfortable feelings she knew he could feel hers as well. She just hoped he didn't know why he was feeling it.

Parker glared at Katherine. In part, Parker knew what it felt like to be an outcast based on something you can't control; however she also knew she didn't like Katherine's hands all over Eliot. Katherine was trouble and she couldn't ever want that kind of trouble for Eliot; he's her big brother of sorts. Parker knew she'd have to talk to Hardison, see if he can't dig up even more on Katherine.

Eliot turned to Katherine after she had taken the tension from his shoulders. "Let's get you settled somewhere while we figure out the best approach to doing this job." Eliot was thinking of letting her stay at his apartment.

"We can go to my house on the east side of Portland. I'm sure you found out about it from my driver's license. It has several bedrooms and a nice wine and liquor cellar." Katherine waggled her eyebrows at Eliot who smiled.


End file.
